Gift of Love
by ShelbyReid
Summary: Spencer and JJ go to the football game and Elle and Derek's curiosity get the best of them... lemony Jencer fic. MATURE! Gift for my little sister


Author: ShelbyReid

Couple: Jencer (JJ/Spencer)

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Criminal Minds

Reason For Story: Gift for my dear little sister, Ava. She turned sixteen today! Happy birthday, sis!

...

Spencer got up from the seat on the jet after Jason had given him two tickets to a football game. he walked to where JJ was sitting and sat across from her.

JJ set her books down and smiled at Spencer, "Hey Spence."

"Hi." Spencer said, attempting to keep the nervousness out of his voice, "I was wondering if you would like to go to a football game with me on Sunday."

JJ nodded, "Okay." she said, "I didn't know you were a fan of football."

"I'm not, really." Spencer said, "but Gideon gave me these tickets and said it was your favorite team so I thought I'd ask you to go with."

JJ smiled, "Thanks Spence."

Spencer nodded

…..

Sunday came and went and on Monday morning Spencer walked into the BAU not ten minutes after JJ did

Elle looked at Derek, "Does that seem suspicious to you?"

Jason shook his head.

Aaron continued to look at the file, "if it's suspicious then why don't you two find out what happened."

Derek nodded and he and Elle went to Spencer and JJ, accordingly.

Derek pried for information from Spencer and Elle tried to get JJ to spill her guts.

JJ and Spencer exchanged a knowing glance before JJ went to her office and Spencer went to his desk.

Elle and Derek frowned and huffed and went to their desks.

Aaron and Gideon shook their heads and continued working. Both men going to their offices and sitting at their desks.

…..

After work JJ and Spencer went to Spencer's house, little did the two know, but Derek and Elle were following them.

Spencer and JJ walked into the Spencer's house, while Derek and Elle peeped in through the window.

JJ sat on the couch as Spencer got a bottle of wine, then he joined her on the couch with two wine glasses. Spencer poured wine into each glass before handing one to JJ.

"Thank you." JJ smiled and took a sip of the wine.

Spencer smiled and nodded before taking a sip of his own wine.

Elle and Derek frowned and looked at each other before looking back through the window.

JJ set her glass on the coffee table and moved closer to Spencer, leaning over to him and kissing him.

Spencer was caught off-guard by the kiss but kissed back, careful not to spill his wine or hurt her.

JJ took his glass and set it on the coffee table, not breaking the kiss.

Spencer pulled back for air and gently touched foreheads, "Wow." Spencer breathed in a whisper

JJ smiled as she moved for another kiss, pushing him so he was laying on the couch and she was on top of him, kissing him.

Derek and Elle's eyes went wide.

Spencer kissed her back, pulling her closer to him and entangling his fingers in her hair.

Derek and Elle went to Derek's car and he drove her to her home, they were quiet the whole ride, both were too shocked for words.

JJ pulled back from the kiss and kissed his jaw and down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt, stopping just long enough to remove her shirt, then she was kissing him again.

Spencer managed to move his lips enough to say something, "JJ…shouldn't we slow down?"

"Why?" JJ breathed into his ear, pressing her body against his, "Don't like where we're headed?"

"That's not it, I just mean," Spencer attempted to find the correct way of saying it, "We're in my living room and the door isn't locked."

"Then let's go to your bedroom." JJ said in a simple tone, kissing him one time on the lips before getting up and pulling on his hand to get him to get up too.

Spencer got up and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips, the kiss full of love and passion, before breaking apart and leading her to his room.

…..

Her back pressed firmly against the door, JJ turned the lock so no one could interrupt them, she smirked wildly at Spencer before kissing him once more, Spencer pulled her close to him and over to his bed.

JJ broke away long enough to sit on the bed and pulled him on top of her, as soon as their lips were close enough they interlocked in a kiss.

…..

Once again JJ and Spencer arrived at the BAU around the same time, but this time no one looked at them or tried to figure out why they arrived so close to the same time as one another. Everyone knew


End file.
